exe origins
by zecrommaster840
Summary: este es el inicio de una gran historia de el origen de una leyenda los asesinos tambien podemos nuestra propia historia -exe
1. Chapter 1

abeces no te has pregunto cual puede ser el origen de alguien maligno pues esta es mi historia

mi historia inicia en esta pequeña carcel en mobotropolis en la cual eh sido atrapado por unos problemas mentales

decian que tenia problemas y hacia cosas muy raras que hablaba solo algunas veces

presente

exe vivia en una pequeña celda y era un erizo de color celeste que perdio ah sus padres en un accidente que sucedio

exe; odio este lugar

de pronto se oye la vos de un doctor por el altavos

¿;señor exe reportese a la sala de pruebas quimacas

exe;ok

exe fue llevado ah una zona donde seria puesta una vacuna oh algo si

exe estaba en una gran sala blanca

¿;bueno exe ahora pasaras la prueba del cubo

a exe se le dio un cubo rubick para arreglarlo

exe lo arreglo en 60 segundos

¿; bueno exe ahora se te injectara una vacuna que hemos estado desarrollando para ayudarte

exe se le fue injectada la bacuna

exe sentia que cada ves que los dias pasaban perdia cada ves su cordura

exe perdio el color de sus ojos y se le volvieron negros

su fuersa aumento notablemente

exe;voy ah salir de aqui

exe golpiaba las puertas de la sala

¿;exe porfavor detenganse

exe rompio la puerta

exe;hora de morir

exe arranco parte del brazo de un cientifico

exe;veremos que puedo hacer ahora


	2. Chapter 2

ep 2

exe caminaba por los pasillos todos estaban con miedo al verlo

aparecieron unos guardias enfrente de las puertas de la base

guardia1; detengase ahy

guardia 2; detengase

exe;no lo creo

exe los partio ah la mitad y se reia de ese charco de sangre

exe se reia de ver ese charco de sangre

exe se movio ah la puerta y pudo ver la ciudad con lluvia

exe se movio y llego ah una estacion de autobuses que llevaba ah una zona de la ciudad

mientras caminaba el veia algunos carteles oh pientura con spray en los muros

exe se bajo del autobus y al bajar fue cerca de un callejon

en ese callejon vio ah unos bandalos

bandalo1;miren quien esta aqui es exe

exe;que pasa

bandalo1; solo queriamos saludarte [decia mientras guardaba un arma detras de el]

exe;ok

bandalo;porque no te acercas aqui

exe se acerco y el bandalo golpio a exe en la cabesa

exe cojio el arma y lo golpio en el estomago

y escupio un poco de sangre

exe;con que me querias engañar

el bandalo golpio ah exe en la cara

exe golpio al bandalo muchas veces en la cabesa

el bandalo murio y exe le hiso una pequeña herida en el estomago y comio un poco sus organos y la sangre

para exe la sangre era como una droga le encantaba

exe decidio dejar los organos sobrantes para hacer el nombre exe en las paredes

exe camino afuera y escuchaba algunas sirenas de policia

y corrio ah un lugar donde podia esconderse por ahora


	3. Chapter 3

Exe desperto y vio ah la lejania ah los policias biendo la ecena de el crimen y vio a una policia

De figura femenina con un casco para cubrir su cara

Exe;creo eh visto a esa chica antes

Exe decidio caminar hasta llegar a un bar llamado sweet dreams

Exe vio el bar como un lugar con pinturas de el ejercito de Mobius y un cartel que decia obey con la foto

De el ejercito de Mobius

Exe se sento en un una silla de madera

¿;que desea señor

Exe; una serbeza

¿;aqui tiene señor

Exe se bebio su cerbesa

Depronto aparecio un reportaje sobre exe en la televicion del bar

Exe salio antes de que empesara el reportaje

Exe camino hasta llegar hasta las puertas de la ciudad

Pero vio que los policias rodeaban las puertas

¿;hola Exe no me recuerdas

Exe;quien eres tu

La chica se quita el casco para mostrar que era una eriza de color blanco

Exe recordo una ves que hubo un robo que el estaba haciendo y escape y pelio con ella

Exe;si te recuerdo como te llamabas

¿;Marisol

Marisol; y ahora estas ah merced de mis guardias

Marisol tiro una bala con su pistola ah el cuerpo de Exe

Exe no sentia mucho daño

Exe fue noqueado por un guardia

Y Exe en su estado inconciente empeso ah sentir algo

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4 la base

Exe desperto en una zona llena de niebla en esa vio como algunas vestias salian del piso pero no querian

Matarlo

Exe vio un extraño hombre cerca con una mascara

¿;hola y vienvenido ah una parte de la zona cero

Exe;que es la zona cero y quien eres tu

¿;es una parte separada de tu universo y tambien mi nombre no te lo puedo dar ahora

Exe;y tu me trajiste aqui

¿;exactamente mi querido amigo

Exe;y para que me necesitas

¿;necesito que me ayudes

Exe;en que quieres que te ayude

¿;necesito que consiguas unas esmeraldas para mi

Exe;y que resevire acambio

¿;te dare lo que desses

Exe;y si deseo vengansa

¿;te la dare

Exe;entonces acepto el trato

¿; ok el trato esta echo

Exe;como encontrare las esmeraldas entonces

¿; yo te dare señales que te mostraran el camino

Exe;ok

Exe desperto y se vio que estaba en un carro de policia

Exe;donde estoy

Marisol;iras ah la carcel y estas en un carro de policia

Exe intento moverse pero encontro sus manos esposadas

Depronto el carro de detubo cuando encontro una ave muerta

De tamaño mediano

Marisol salio del auto y vio la ave putrefacta

Marisol;creo que tendremos que llamar ah la estacion -dijo en vos baja-

Exe vio la puerta avierta y decidio huir

Exe corrio y rompio las esposas con una roca que encontro en el camino

Exe;porfin escape de esa zorra

Exe camino hasta encontrar una base abandonada

Exe;que es esto

Exe forso la puerta y entro en la base continuara


	5. Chapter 5 el juego comiensa

Exe entro en la base y le sorprendo ver cuerpos de algunas gentes asesinadas

Exe;que demonios es esto

Exe vio que habia un disco con una grabacion en uno de los trajes de los cientificos

Exe agarro el disco y lo metio dentro de una computadora

Exe vio un cientifico en la grabacion

Cientifico;bienvenidos ah la industria de Mobius dark en esta empresa nos dedicamos ah la creacion y arreglacion sicologica de nuestros pasiente

*depronto se escuchas sonidos de que la puerta en las instalaciones esta siendo tocada como si algo intentara entrar*

Cientifico;ya para de tratar de entrar que no te dejare entrar *el cientifico grita a donde esta la puerta*

Cientifico;ahora probaremos… *se escucha mas ruidos de puerta*

Cientifico;espereme un momento* se corta la grabacion y se ve al cientifico con una jaula en sus manos tapada*

Cientifico;perdon por la interrupcion pero es que uno de mis empleados me trajo un asistente de prueba que encontro

*Exe vio que las manos del cientifico de el video tenia sangre como si lo que hubiera sucedido ubiera sido otra cosa*

*El video se corta otra ves y muestra algo que a Exe le parecio inhumano era una mazmorra llena de experimentos inhumanos y masacrados*

*El cientifico tenia dientes afilados y cuernos como si ya no fuera un ser de este mundo sus ojos eran rojos*

Cientifico;hola y bienvenido otra ves esta ves no tengo nada que explicar solo dire que comiense el juego * lo decia como si estubiera mirando ah Exe y sus ojos sangraban*

*El cientifico tomo una pistola y estaba apuntado ah su cabesa dijo algo que Exe no pudo entender y se suicido*

*El video terminaba con el signo de la compañia y un mensaje escrito en un idioma raro*

*Exe salio de la base y decidio dormir unas horas*

*Exe despierta de su sueño y ve un bar cercano *

Exe;no recuerdo que ese bar estubiera ahi

*Exe entro al bar y vio que habian algunas personas sentadas y una eriza aunque esa eriza llevaba un traje egipcio que tapaba su cuerpo*

*Exe se sento en una silla y pidio un vaso de agua*

Exe;hola vienes muy a menudo

¿;si algunas veces

Exe;mi nombre es Exe y el tuyo

¿;saika

Exe;oh ok

*Saika le pasa un papel ah Exe y desaparece*

*Exe agarra el papel y ve que son cordenadas para llegar ah una zona *

*Exe sale del bar y se dirige ah la zona mostrada*

continuara

perdonen por no actualisar


	6. Chapter 6 la puerta de la abaricia

*Exe camino por las cordenadas y sentia como si algo estubiera mal con el*

*Camino hasta que llego ah una zona que estaba siendo protegida con una cerca de seguridad*

Exe; que mierda es esto *Exe vio la cerca*

Exe se escondio detras de una roca y espero que todos los guardias se fuera excepto uno

Exe se acerca por las sombras hacia el guardia

Guardia;quien anda ahy

Exe; la muerte esta cerca * luego de decir eso Exe arranco uno de los brazos del guardia y entro por la puerta*

Exe;donde estara la puerta

*Exe vio la puerta ah lo lejos pero vio que estaba segurada de algunos guardias *

*Exe encontro unas armas en un cofre *

*Exe disparo con una pistola ah uno de los guardias*

El guardia le intento disparar ah Exe pero Exe esquivo las balas

La bala que Exe disparo le dio en la cabeza ah el guardia

Exe se acerco al Segundo guardia

Guardia;pero que eres * el guardia le tiro un cuchillo en el brazo*

Exe se acerco ignorando el dolor de el cuchillo

Exe se saco el cuchillo y le susurro al guardia con su sonrisa sadica

Exe;soy tu peor pesadilla *seguidamente Exe le clabo el cuchillo en la cara y saboreaba la sangre del guardia como si fuera un manjar exquisito *

Exe se encontraba enfrente de la puerta

Exe abrio la puerta y sentia como si viento calido salia de la puerta

Exe en su mente sentia como si una vos le dijera que cerrara los ojos

Exe cerro los ojos y entro dentro de la puerta

¿;abeces la abaricia y la vengansa puede volver al mas cuerdo en un loco y al mas pobre en un rico

Exe;quien anda ahi

¿;solo abre los ojos

Exe abrio los ojos y vio ah un ser que parecia un rey egipcio y parecia que vivia en una piramide

¿;mi nombre es markus

Exe; el mio Exe

Markus;ok y que quieres aqui * markus sostenia una jarra con vino*

Exe; solo vengo por poder

Markus; te dare la que quieres pero tendras que decidir

Exe;ok

Markus le mostro un cofre uno con una nabaja y otro con un monton de oro

Exe; ok elijo la nabaja

Markus se desvanecio cuando Exe cojio la nabaja en sus manos

De pronto toda la habitacion se estaba convirtiendo en un estadio de lucha egipcio

Markus;ahora te preguntaras porque he echo esto

Exe;si claro

Markus; es solo por cumplir el juego el cual es un juego de sobrevivencia

Exe;y quienes son los retadores

Markus; yo y otros mas somos los retadores la mision principal del juego es matarse los unos ah los otros y absorver su poder

Exe;y el ganador que gana

Markus;el maximo poder

Exe; iniciemos entonces

Markus;lo mismo digo

Exe iba ah golpear ah markus en la cara

Derepente markus esquiva el ataque con facilidad

Markus;creiste que seria tan facil

Markus le tiro una roca de arena

Exe la esquivo

Exe tomo ah markus de sorpresa y lo golpio en el estomago

Markus boto algo de sangre y estaba en el piso

Exe;ahora no estan facil eh decia con su sonrisa sadica y le clavo la nabaja en el cuello

Exe sentia que resivia el poder de markus

Exe salio por la puerta de salida

Continuara …

**Bueno que les parecio este ep y Bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia diganmela asi que adios y nos vemos en el proximo ep**


	7. Chapter 7 la infiltracion

Mientras tanto en la corporacion dark mobian la cual era la cual controlaba la ciensia

Y las fuersas policiales estaban investigando sobre un caso en la zona 14

Una soldada entro ah la habitacion donde el lider un erizo de pelaje negro y rojo y guantes blancos veia la base de datos de los criminales de la zona

Marisol;em señor shadow

Shadow;si que sucede Marisol

Marisol;señor vine por lo que me pidio

Shadow;oh si queria preguntarle si hubo algun Nuevo incidente por la zona

Marisol;oh si em queria decirle que alguien ataco la zona 14 *se sentia con nervisosismo al hablar*

Shadow;veamos quien pudo haber sido *decia mientras vio que uno de los prisioneros se habia escapado de la carcel *

Marisol;creemos que fue el prisionero Exe

Shadow;major dicho es el prisionero Exe *dijo mostrandole la foto de el ultimo crimen que Exe hiso*

Marisol;no se preocupe señor lo atraparemos

Shadow;por ahora te dare una mision que no creo que falles

Marisol;cual es exactamente la mision

Shadow;necesito que encuentres ah esta persona *le muestra una foto de un excombicto que era un zorro *

Marisol;quien es el

Shadow;el se llama martin era un excombito que mato ah muchas personas con sus maquinas pero ya lo hemos vuelto normal

Marisol;pero para que lo necesitamos

Shadow;el tiene una maquina que nos puede ayudar la direction de su lugar de establecimiento esta en la foto

Marisol;ok

Marisol salio de la habitacion

*Pov de shadow*

Algo que nadie sabia de mi era que un pasado fui amigo de Exe haciamos robos pero un dia un algo nos combirtio en enemigos ese error fue matar ah uno de mis amigos

Todo inicio un dia normal en un robo a un banco abiamos buelto de robar

Yo estaba descansando en mi sillon y escuche un grito

Al ir a ver cual era el grito me encontre ah Exe asesinando ah uno de mis compañeros

Despues de eso no he vuelto ah hablar con Exe

Fin de el pov

Mientras tanto Exe estaba caminando ah el proximo lugar pero primero deseaba un lugar donde descansar

Exe encontro por ahora un inn donde descansar

Exe se sento en una silla y vio que al lado de el habia un periodico

Exe tomo el periodico y lejo sobre un cientifico que murio hace tiempo y uno que habia descubierto algo grandioso que cambiaria al mundo

Exe decidio pasar la noche y dormir en una habitacion

Al domir aparecio raramente en la zona cero y estaba el misterioso hombre otra ves

¿;volviste otra ves

Exe;si lo hice

¿;y como te fue en tu primera mision

Exe;vien y que es eso de el juego

¿;oh se me olvido decirte eso

Exe;si se te olvido

¿;Bueno te dire que es lo que pasa es que existe un juego que se trata de asesinar

Exe;si eso lo se pero que eso tiene que ver conmigo

¿;desde que te has buelto un asesino y has ido en busqueda de las almas para crear las esmeraldas

Exe;ok entiendo y para que necesitas las esmeraldas

¿;mis motivos son secretos tal como mi nombre

Exe;ok entiendo

Exe desperto y decidio moverse ah donde ese cientifico

Exe camino horas asta que llego ah una zona de gran vegetacion y un edificio donde habian cientifico

Exe entro en un conducto en una rejilla vio que habia un pasillo en ese pasillo habian dos soldados pasando

Exe salio de el conducto de la rejilla y mato ah los soldados y cojio e traje de uno con unos gogles para que no lo reconocieran

Exe;la muerte esta aqui

Exe camino hasta una sala donde vio una computadora con unos planos

Continuara…


End file.
